Backstory of a Broken Heart
by crimsonroseassassin
Summary: Jane hates liars and hates lies she's an uncompassionate, selfish broken girl. Reaver is a Narcissistic, sarcastic, murderous former pirate king what happens when these two meet and collide in battle as the fate of Albion lies in the hands of themselves and allies.


"_OPEN UP!" a loud bang from outside the farmhouses door startled the young girl and her father._

_ "Now who on earth could that be at this hour Jane?" said the father. The young girl did not know how to speak but she sensed something wasn't right and it frightened her dearly. The father and her heard another bang, "Alright, alright I'm coming." Said the father getting up and walking towards the door._

"_I know you're in there Autumn it's me Glover!" the angry voice was heard again._

_ The father went pale at the sound of that name and quickly turned to his daughter, "You must hide these are just grumpy men. Go hide in the cellar I'll be right there I promise. I love you Jane be strong." The little girl nodded and clutched her stuffed dog running towards the cellar._

_ The father grabbed his hidden sword from his room as sweat trailed down his forehead. The banging got louder and louder he went into attack mode ready to hold his ground and keep his daughter safe by all means, "Glover, you good for nothing oaf you can't even break a goddamn door down!" the wood began to split as the man named glover kicked._

_ The little girl was waiting for her father and crying into her stuffed dog, "__**He's okay right albert Daddy's fine he can defeat anything even grumpy men oh I can't wait to hug him after he scared the mean men off." **__Though Jane as she smiled at the thought of her father saving the day._

_The door finally gave and a man with scars across his eyes came in holding an executioners axe, "Oh it's so good to see you again Autumn but sadly the boss said you know too much about the plan so he sent me to kill you don't take it personally it's just an order." Glover said smiling a Cheshire smile._

_Autumn stood proud, "Haven't changed a bit have you Glover you always were the bosses pet."_

_Glover swung blindly at Autumn but missed, "Ill tear out your insides cur!" he shouted._

_Jane heard bangs and shouts she was shaking and crying, "__**daddy's gonna come and hug me and we are gonna pick out a bedtime story."**__ She hugged Albert tightly._

_Autumn was lying on the floor with several severe wounds, he knew he wasn't going to last long, "Any last words Autumn." Said Glover holding the axe above his chest he was slightly bruised but it didn't faze him._

_Autumn felt one tear roll out of his eye not because of pain but because he lied to his little girl, "I'm sorry Jane, Daddy loves you." He coughs out with blood and Glover sent the axe down._

_Jane stopped hearing shouts and banging so she ventured up filled with hope that her father scared away the grumpy men. She climbed out and everything was quiet so she made a noise to make herself noticed but nothing, __**"Daddy did you scare off the bad men?" **__she wanted to say but she didn't know how. She suddenly felt fear, "Da" she halfway managed to say but nothing still. _

_Jane walked slowly toward the main room hugging Albert and humming her father's lullaby but she stopped when she felt red liquid that had an irony smell hit her tiny bare toes, "Da" she managed to say as she slowly opened the door. She was ready to give him a big bear hug and him spin her through the air while they both laugh but what she saw would've made any daughter or child scream in sadness and fear. There lay her dead father in a pool of blood with an axe sticking out of his chest, Jane dropped albert in the red river and stood there her heart sinking in her stomach and her childhood slowly be disintegrated by this sight, "DADDY!" she screamed with all her might as she cried and hugged her soaked stuffed dog. Something dark made its way inside her young heart something that would lock her feelings away, "You lied." She said hugging her dog and sitting by the corpse. _


End file.
